lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
End Times Axe
The End Times Axe was an axe that was released during the End Times Update on October 31, 2016. The update contains trees without leaves and this new axe, the End Times Axe. The axe is pure black with a bone like feature on the sharp part of the axe. On the head of axe are poorly-made purple circles; there is also a purple spot on the middle of the axe's handle. On Halloween 2016, you were able to get it by doing the Rukiryaxe Quest with the same items. Instead of a Rukiryaxe coming down, an End Times Axe was coming down. This axe is currently the 2nd best axe in the game with the Gold Axe (unobtainable) being the best. The End Times Axe is one of the two craftable axes in the game, the other craftable axe being the Rukiryaxe. However, it is speculated that there will come another craftable axe to the game, this is evident due to the fact that a model called Bone Seeker's Axe can be found in Defaultio's group, "Beyond The Limits". There appears to be a certain glitch with other players not being able to see the axe when 1 holds it. It may be an in-game glitch or something in the game's code. This axe works similar to the Rukiryaxe, but cuts more, faster and can cut the base of a Spook Wood tree, unlike the Rukiryaxe. This is also the only axe that is compatible with the Phantom Wood. The axe was only available on October 31, 2016. Note: This axe can get easily stolen when crafted (if it ever becomes available again) so it's best to do this on an empty or VIP server. * 1 Bag of Sand (Found at Wood R Us) $1600 * 1 Trip over the bridge and (probably) 1 back $100/Trip * 1 Lightbulb (Found at Fancy Furnishings) $2600 * 1 Can of Worms (Found at Bob's Shack) $3200 * 1-2 Dynamite (Found at Bob's Shack) (Optional) $220/Box After purchasing all items needed to obtain this axe, the player must then go to the Taiga Biome and blast their way inside (if they wish to use a vehicle). It is recommended to bring 2 dynamites just in case, as the rocks may respawn and cover up the entrance again after a period of time. Upon arrival, the player must turn right and follow the Rock Cliffs until the player notices a small cutout in the mountains. Getting closer to the right edge, the player must spy around for a transparent red eagle emblem that can be found on the side of the cliff. If the player has already found all 3 hidden posters, they will know the order of what to go to who, if perhaps they do not, here is a list of what they prefer: * Gusmanak - Can of Worms - Left side of the table * Zolarketh - Bag of Sand - Head of the table * Rukiryo - Lightbulb - Right side of the table After placing the unboxed items on their respective plates, the End Times Axe would float down from a hole in the ceiling (sometimes the axe takes 3 to 5 seconds to fall if there is server lag). Numerous tests have been performed to find that a blank slab of oak-colored wood material and a roofless room have been found at the top of the hole where the axe descends. Although people still do duplicate these axes to make an easy profit, it's still better (although slightly harder) to obtain it legitimately rather than to have chances of getting scammed. Category:Halloween Update Category:End Times Category:Axes Category:Rare Items Category:Event Item Category:Periodic